1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support beam for a spreading device for directly or indirectly spreading a liquid or pasty substance onto a running layer of either paper or cardboard (or carton), or to a support beam for a spreading device for accurately controlling an amount of a liquid or pasty substance that has already been applied onto a running layer of paper or cardboard (or carton).
2. Description of the Related Art
Support beams for spreading devices as described above are known in many variations. The spreading devices are mounted onto a support beam-structure and are equipped either for directly or indirectly spreading a liquid or pasty substance onto a running layer of paper or cardboard (or carton). The spreading devices may also be used to accurately control the amount of a liquid or pasty substance which has been previously applied onto a running layer of paper or cardboard (or carton).
In the first case (i.e., a spreading device for directly or indirectly spreading a liquid or pasty substance), the application of the spreading medium occurs through a pressure chamber with a wiping element, an open jet nozzle or another already known, comparable spreading mechanism. The so called direct application occurs in such a way that the spreading substance is directly applied onto the running layer which itself is supported by a counter roller. The indirect application on the other hand occurs in such a way that the spreading medium is first applied onto a spreading roller before it is transferred from its surface onto the running layer.
In the second case (i.e., a spreading device for finely controlling the amount of the spreading substance), a wiping element or one of a number similar known device are intended to perform fine adjustments to the amount of a liquid or pasty substance applied onto a running layer of paper or cardboard.
In commonly known constructions, the support beam is generally supported at two locations at the respective far ends of the beam structure. The problems that result out of this support method are that the support beam tends to bend, and, in addition, that is sensitive to very low resonance frequencies which can be created by vibrations in the base of the machinery or by any sort of vibrations that may travel through the foundation of the building.